Beth's Nightmare
by sydni716
Summary: Beth has a nightmare about Chris. More chapters on the way.
1. Chapter 1

Beth's POV

Danny pushed me against the airlock door.

"Don't do this Beth or I'll have to lock you in," Danny said.

"I don't understand what you're mad at me for!" I exclaimed.

"You keep hoarding Chris," he yelled. His hand rested on the airlock button.

"Chris, help!"I called. He came running down the hallway searching for me. Danny released me and I sprinted to Chris's side.

"Danny, why would you do this to her!"Chris shouted. He sounded angry but disappointed too.

"To use her as bait," he said a bit suspiciously. He threw Chris into the airlock.

"If you promise you'll spend more time with me than I'll let you out," Danny said. I was sobbing but I knew Danny wouldn't let me do anything to save Chris.

"I promise," he stated with his hand over his heart.

Danny pushed a button, the wrong button. The outside airlock opened.

"No, Chris!"I sat up quickly on my bed. _Just a dream, it was just a dream._ I heard a knock at the door.

"Beth, is everything okay in there?" He questioned.

"Um…yeah I guess, it was just a nightmare," I replied.

"Do you want to talk about it over a snack before you go back to bed?" he asked politely, almost too politely.

"Yeah, that'd be great, Chris," I stood up awkwardly, found my balance and opened the door. Relieved to see that Chris was still alive, I hugged him really tightly.

"Gee, what was your dream about, anyway?" he grinned. He laid some butter lettuce and a jar of pickles on the counter for us to eat.

"I'm not that hungry, Chris," I said.

"What has gotten into you, nightmares, refusing butter lettuce," from what I could tell he was confused and worried about me.

"I didn't say I didn't want it, can we just split that piece?" I asked softly.

"Oh yeah, sure," he said. He sat down on the couch and motioned me to sit down next to him. I laid my head on his shoulder and curled up beside him, just like on movie nights.

"So…what was your dream about?" He asked. We talked it over for about twenty minutes.

"We better get to bed," he said. I knew that it was really late but I was really comfortable just lying on the couch with him, knowing he was safe, knowing he was with me. Despite all of that biz I was really tired, though, and…

Chris's POV

Beth was lying beside me on the couch. I could tell that she was sleeping, and I could tell she was thinking about me. That was just another one of my emotion lord powers. I knew the guys shipped us already, and I didn't want them getting all up in our biz, so I carried her, bridal style, back to her room I laid her gently in bed and covered her up. I kissed her on the cheek, tiptoed out of the room and shut the door quietly behind me. I walked down the hallway and opened my bedroom door to find that Catbug was sleeping on my bed. I set it on the floor and lay on my bed. I was out like a light.


	2. Chapter 2

Chris's POV

When I opened my eyes it was really quiet, almost too quiet. I sat up and stared at my glove. It was 10:00. Terrifying thoughts rushed through my head as I heard Beth's voice echoing through the hallways.

"Chris, Help!" she yelled. _What if her dream was real?_ After that thought, I wasted no time. I ran down the hall as fast as I could. I looked towards the airlock, no Beth. I sprinted to the living room to find Beth sitting on the couch.

"What, what do you need, Beth?" I asked, out of breath from my run.

"What should we watch tonight? I can't decide," she calmly said.

"Oh right, it _is_ movie night," I remembered. _How could I forget, that's kind of our thing._ After we decided on the movie, I changed out of my pajamas and put on my everyday clothes. I cooked some breakfast and washed my plate after Beth and I were done eating.

"Where are the guys, anyway?" I asked.

"Danny's out trying to find Jelly Kid, and Wallow's out with Impossibear," she answered.

"Oh…so I guess we're alone," I replied. This was partly good, because if we wanted to do something together, the guys wouldn't be trying to snoop in our biz.

**Beth's POV**

My plan had already taken shape. I convinced both of the guys to leave the house for the day so Chris and I could watch our movie alone. I was kind of nervous, I liked Chris a lot and I didn't want to ruin our friendship. We were basically together but neither of us wanted to admit it to the guys. The fact that I ended up in bed last night instead of asleep on the couch with Chris showed he cared enough to keep our relationship a secret. I think it's time for us to take the next step and say it out loud for the first time. I was still nervous though.

"Hey, Beth, do you want to watch something on TV because I'm bored," he asked.

"Yeah, I was kind of getting bored too," I replied. I could tell he was picking up my thoughts. _It's probably one of his emotion lord powers._ He doesn't even realize what he can do with his powers, yesterday he changed the channel and then no one else could change it. I thought it was cool that he could do stuff like that, but it's been getting out of control lately. Chris sat down on the couch and I curled up on his chest. He liked it. I could tell because he had his arm protectively around me. I felt safe and he was probably feeling pretty content too.

**Chris's POV **

She liked it when I held her close like this. I liked it when she lay on my chest. I could protect her when she was this close to me, and with my emotion lord powers growing I could protect her even when she wasn't. I can tell when she's in trouble but sometimes I panic. She fell asleep before me and I slowly drifted off after her.

3 Hours Later

When I woke up, Beth was laying beside me on the couch. My arm was still around her and she was snuggled up to me. It was 5:00pm. I didn't want to wake her so I stayed there for a while. Then she woke up.

"Chris it's movie night! Why didn't you wake me up?" she exclaimed.

"I didn't know if you wanted to be woken up, besides the guys won't be back for another two hours," I replied.

"Alright, just put the movie in already," she said half excited with a hint of nervousness.

We made it about half way through the movie before we both broke the silence.

"I need to tell you something," we said together.

"Jinx," Beth said.

"Okay, okay but this is important," I replied.

"I love you," we said together.

"I love you too," we said again. We laughed and then something happened that I had dreamed of since I was 10, she kissed me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I was practically squeezing her. I enjoyed this and savored this until it ended. All I wanted was to protect her with my life. And I wanted a life with her. FOREVER.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi guys! Thanks for all of the reviews. Since the last episode has come out I have discovered that Danny might be destined to be with Beth. I will only make her end up with Danny if you guys want me to. Tell me who you think Beth should end up with. Thanks! _

**And now the moment you've all been waiting for.**

Chapter 3

I woke up in Danny's bed. Wait! Danny's bed! _What the heck is going on? _I looked around and then I sat up. I stretched and then walked toward the door.

"Where do you think _you're _going?" Danny said.

"What I want to know is how and why I'm in your room," I interrogated him.

"Whoa, calm down. It was you who wanted to watch a movie with me," he said coolly.

"What?" I said. Now I was confused.

"Okay, I can tell you're having a rough time taking this all in so let me explain it to you again. Chris was gone for movie night. When he got home, you two got in a fight. He was all fired up and he might have said some things that he didn't mean. Then you came crying to me to watch a movie, so I took you to my room to watch a movie," he explained.

"What kind of things did he say that he didn't mean?" I asked.

"He might have said that he didn't care about you anymore," he mumbled.

"No, no this is all wrong he would never say that," I replied quietly.

"He was with Plum, Beth. He might have changed when he kissed her," he said.

"Why would they do this? They're my friends," I said. _It can't be true. This can't be happening._

"Go and see for yourself," he said.

~~~Danny's POV~~~

I followed Beth to the kitchen. She walked up to Chris who glared at her, then walked away.

"No," she said between sobs.

"Beth, I'm sorry," I said quietly. I walked up to her with my head hanging. I wrapped her in my arms as her tears dripped onto my shirt. She cried for hours until she got enough strength up to stop and look up at me.

She squeezed me one last time and then got up and walked to Chris's door. I decided that I should leave her alone so she could sort out her feelings. Wallow appeared in the doorway to the living room.

"Is she gonna be okay?" he asked.

"I think she needs some time," I said.

"You should probably change your shirt. It looks like you stood out in a hurricane," he said. Wallow then left the room.

~~~Chris's POV~~~

THE NEXT MORNING

I woke up to a scratching sound. I sat up in bed and then looked over at Catbug who was in the corner. He was writing on the wall. His message read:_ I Am in hell HELP ME._

"Change your destiny," he said.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Save my SOOOOUL" he yelled.

_Okay you can pretty much guess that this chapter spans from "Merewif Tag" to "Parasox Pub". The first chapter takes place after the "Cereal Master" episode since Chris's powers are developing._


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note- I know that the last chapter threw you for a curve but I promise it is for a good reason! This happens in a lot of books also but I promise you that if you hold on for a chapter or two that you will get what you want. Please keep ideas coming, I have had terrible writers block and homework lately. It would be so nice if you might help keep the story flowing. I have also been working on a novel. If you want a sample tell me and I will send you one. I really hope that you guys like this chapter and the following chapter! P. S. This chapter takes place after all of the biz in the season finale goes down._

**~~~Chris's POV~~~**

I felt so bad after what I saw what I had done to Beth. I was thinking about it through all of the emotion lord biz that was happening. Now I finally scraped my guts, figuratively, of course, off of the floor to ask her for forgiveness. I knocked on the hideout door and Danny let me in.

"CHRIS!" he said, "GUYS COME LOOK IT'S CHRIS! HE'S ALIVE!"

Wallow and Beth came running to the door.

"Wallow! What happened to your arm?" I asked.

"Long story," he said indifferently.

"Chris! I'm so glad to see you!" Beth said. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and in turn I wrapped mine around her waist.

"Look, Beth, I'm sorry for what happened I was stupid. I felt really bad and I thought you would be mad and I didn't think you would ever forgive me," I said.

"That's okay, I'm just glad that you're back in one piece," she said.

"It's okay I won't take offense to that," Wallow said sarcastically. We all walked back into the hideout without a second thought towards the events of the last few days. Everything was pretty okay right now. I'm just glad that Beth forgot about all that biz that went down before I left.

Beth and I went inside and sat on the couch while eating some snacks. She had talked me into having some of her butter lettuce.

"So," I said, "we should really have a movie night tonight."

"I totally agree," she said.

"What do you want to watch?" I asked.

"Can we just have a sleepover in the living room," she asked.

"Sure thing," I said.

She snuggled up with her head in the crook of my neck. She was so beautiful. The static running down my spine was triggered immediately and it intensified as time went on. We sat there for what seemed like forever. Then she abruptly raised her head and kissed me on the cheek. She walked down the hallway to her room and got her blankets I then followed to my room and did the same.

She was making her floor-bed when I made it back to the living room. I bent down to put down my blankets and the next thing I knew, I was on the ground. She had tackled me to the ground and I was about to return the favor. I pushed her up off of me and rolled her over onto her back. I tickled her sides until she was out of breath. Her eyes gleamed as she looked up at me affectionately. I laid down on her and kissed her. I pulled away to let her catch her breath and rolled over beside her. She laid her head on my chest with her hand on my shoulder. I put a protective arm around her and hugged her to me. I kissed her forehead before relaxing and eventually falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note- I know that the last chapter threw you for a curve but I promise it is for a good reason! This happens in a lot of books also but I promise you that if you hold on for a chapter or two that you will get what you want. Please keep ideas coming, I have had terrible writers block and homework lately. It would be so nice if you might help keep the story flowing. I have also been working on a novel. If you want a sample tell me and I will send you one. I really hope that you guys like this chapter and the following chapter! P. S. This chapter takes place after all of the biz in the season finale goes down._

**~~~Chris's POV~~~**

I felt so bad after what I saw what I had done to Beth. I was thinking about it through all of the emotion lord biz that was happening. Now I finally scraped my guts, figuratively, of course, off of the floor to ask her for forgiveness. I knocked on the hideout door and Danny let me in.

"CHRIS!" he said, "GUYS COME LOOK IT'S CHRIS! HE'S ALIVE!"

Wallow and Beth came running to the door.

"Wallow! What happened to your arm?" I asked.

"Long story," he said indifferently.

"Chris! I'm so glad to see you!" Beth said. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and in turn I wrapped mine around her waist.

"Look, Beth, I'm sorry for what happened I was stupid. I felt really bad and I thought you would be mad and I didn't think you would ever forgive me," I said.

"That's okay, I'm just glad that you're back in one piece," she said.

"It's okay I won't take offense to that," Wallow said sarcastically. We all walked back into the hideout without a second thought towards the events of the last few days. Everything was pretty okay right now. I'm just glad that Beth forgot about all that biz that went down before I left.

Beth and I went inside and sat on the couch while eating some snacks. She had talked me into having some of her butter lettuce.

"So," I said, "we should really have a movie night tonight."

"I totally agree," she said.

"What do you want to watch?" I asked.

"Can we just have a sleepover in the living room," she asked.

"Sure thing," I said.

She snuggled up with her head in the crook of my neck. She was so beautiful. The static running down my spine was triggered immediately and it intensified as time went on. We sat there for what seemed like forever. Then she abruptly raised her head and kissed me on the cheek. She walked down the hallway to her room and got her blankets I then followed to my room and did the same.

She was making her floor-bed when I made it back to the living room. I bent down to put down my blankets and the next thing I knew, I was on the ground. She had tackled me to the ground and I was about to return the favor. I pushed her up off of me and rolled her over onto her back. I tickled her sides until she was out of breath. Her eyes gleamed as she looked up at me affectionately. I layed down on her and kissed her. I pulled away to let her catch her breath and rolled over beside her. She laid her head on my chest with her hand on my shoulder. I put a protective arm around her and hugged her to me. I kissed her forehead before relaxing and eventually falling asleep.


End file.
